Eclaire
by Chu-Chi Face
Summary: Set during Claire's flashbacks during Maternity Leave. Claire and Ethan: potential pairing? Read on and find out. R & R kind people!


Claire was sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery, gently swinging back and forth. Every now and again she would reach up and twiddle a strand of her long, blonde hair between her fingers. She didn't know whether she liked it here or not. She missed her belongings and everyone else back at camp. She missed Charlie. The only thing that made her time here a little more bearable was Ethan.

Ethan was always kind to her and didn't treat her like a child. But he kept disappearing, leaving Claire alone in the nursery room, eerily empty without a child in it. Sub-consciously, Claire's hands ran over her huge stomach, she knew the baby would be born soon. She knew that she had to give her baby up to the protection of Ethan and his 'friends'. They were good people. But she was going to miss Ethan when she had to go. Perhaps by then she wouldn't have to go...

Suddenly the door burst open, the bright synthetic light from outside flooded in, blinding Claire. Ethan slowly stepped inside the room towards her. He held out his hand to help her up and she took it. As Claire hauled herself out ofthe chair, he smiled at her in an amused but caring way.

"Watch yourself now!" he cautioned her, hurriedly placing his free hand in the small of her back to support her. Once Claire had steadied herself she glanced up and returned his smile. "Where are we going? For another walk?" she asked him excitedly as he began to steer her her out of the nursey and down the corridor.

"Maybe after, if you've been a good girl Claire!" Ethan replied, making her laugh. She loved his funny little ways. Then she realised he was taking her to the medical room.

Ethan pushed the door open and led her inside. "You know what to do," he said, his eyes twinkling. Claire nodded and went and got herself settled comfortably on the examination table, while he sorted through the medicine cabinet, preparing a dose of the vaccine. Claire had taken the injection so many times now she barely felt the prick of it when Ethan inserted the needle into her skin. But she still wasn't completely sure what it did.

Claire remained silent all through the injection and then Ethan started running a hand lightly over her bump. "Have you been experiencing any problems, any pains?" he asked, trying his best to maintain a professional manner.He never took his eyes off her. Claire shook her head, her body tingling as his hand proceeded to feel higher and higher, father away from her stomach.

But then suddenly he withdrew his hand, making Claire yell in her head, "No, don't stop!" Ethan turned away, so Claire couldn't see his face. "I'm sorry, I...I..." he stuttered, unable to find the right words. "I'd better finish the examination," he finished, his gaze darting nervously from Claire, to the floor, and then back at Claire again.

He lent over her slowly, placing his stethoscope ear pieces in his ears, and holding the sensor over her chest. He was so close Claire could smell his hair, hear his breathing, feel his body heat. It made her heart start beating a million times faster, he must've noticed.

"Ethan," Claire said softly, he took out his ear pieces and turned so he was facing her. His face was barely ten centimetres away from hers. Their eyes locked and Ethan slowly tilted his head forward into a kiss. When their lips met, fireworks exploded behind Claire's eyes. Her tongue pushed gently onto his bottom lip, but Ethan ended the kiss before they could go any further.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked, she could feel tears welling up. Perhaps he didn't love her after all?

"Claire, I do love you," Ethan suddenly blurted out, as though he could read her thoughts, "But I can't be with you. You **have **to return to your camp once the baby is born. There's no way we can ever be together."

Tears began to stream down Claire's cheeks, she closed her eyes, trying to escape the sorrow the pain. When she reopened them, Ethan had gone. Claire was all alone in the world again.

_But little did she know that John Locke was at that moment thinking about her! _

_I know the ending is pretty bad, but I wanted to make it as short as possible. :)_


End file.
